Añoranzas
by l-wind alchemist-l
Summary: ¿Cuando podra llegar a ser el dia...en el que tu lo sepas y yo comprenda?. Espero que sea cuando comprendamos que solos no podemos. 6927 MukuTsuna. Oneshot!


Tú conoces toda parte de lo que me avergüenza. Mi ser, mis inmundicias.

Mis disparatados pensamientos.

Estos irracionales verbos.

Cada detalle que me hace retorcerme.

Mis aberraciones, todo por lo que debería estar muerto.

Dime entonces, cuando es que me dejaras libre.

O si piensas continuar con tu tortura.

Al menos dime...

Cuando planeas matarme.

Porque no quiero seguir sintiéndome preso.

Porque no puede ser esto.

xXx

Las monedas tintineaban rítmicamente en el pantalón negro de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Hacia música sin darse cuenta junto con la risa de los niños que corrían de lado a lado, a sus costados. Sin importarles un bledo lo que el chico les pudiese decir o intentar prohibir. No era como si le fuesen a hacer caso de todas maneras.

El sol todavía estaba en el cielo. La gente no se había retirado de la calle y con frecuencia pasaban los autos a unos cuantos centímetros de la piel de su brazo. Podía sentir el viento que los cuerpos empujaban al pasar cerca y el que él animaba por su propia presencia. Días como esos eran los que le ponían las sonrisas en el rostro.

-"¿Eh?"-. Tsuna respondía a la niña que hablaba con un montón de desatinadas palabras. Hechas hilos de nada que al parecer solamente lambo comprendía. –"¿Qué quieres I-pin?"-

La niña señalaba un frasco rosa la cima de un estante de una tienda de artículos para la cocina. Brillaba con el sol de la tarde, destellaba en chispas de perfección. Atrayendo la mirada de la inocente I-pin, sus ojitos se movían igual que el color de ese refractario.

Tsuna lo vió con cuidado. Al percatarse de que era solamente un envase para guardar el bento, sonrió hacia ella. –"¿Es bonita verdad?"-

-"LAMBO TAMBIEN QUIERE UNA"-

El castaño rió al ver al otro niño saltar y hacer un escándalo, cosa que usualmente no le causaba gracia pero se había acostumbrado. –"Bueno…no creo que tardemos mucho aquí… ¿Por qué no echamos un vistazo?"-

Salieron con dos grandes envoltorios. Pero con los bolsillos vacios de Tsuna.

Algo le había picado hoy, de eso estaba seguro. Nunca los había llevado de paseo con tanto gusto como ese día y seguramente, volver a sentir algo parecido iba a tardar mucho tiempo. ¿Qué le costaba, de vez en cuando redimirse ante lo que en ese momento experimentaba y compartirlo?

Tal vez unos dos o tres mesadas…

Pero valdrían la pena.

XXx

Media tarde.

Tsuna estaba pendiente de los niños mientras caminaban a un lado del rio. Pero una presencia extraña le había estado embargando desde que salieron de casa. Quiso hacer a un lado la sensación. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo esa presencia se hizo más intensa. Lo más alarmante, era que muy dentro de él quería saber…porque…

-"I-pin! (//&%(/)=?=)"- De nuevo esa niña y sus incoherencias. Tsuna se agachó para escucharle sin entender ni un comino.

-"¿Qué quieres I-Pin?"-

-"VAMOS AL PARQUE! AL PARQUE!"-

-"O-Oigan!!!"- Sin detenerlos alzó un brazo. Los niños corrieron en la distancia, iluminados solo por un atardecer que ya caía.

¿Parque? El nunca vió un parque ahí tan cerca…Sabía que el único al que habían ido era el que estaba cerca del restaurante de Yamamoto, pero algo ahí…tan inmediato-

Afiló la mirada. Se dio la vuelta, dándose cuenta de que su sexto sentido estaba funcionando igual que antes. Ahí, sentado en las escaleras que daban al rio. Estaba aquel que había sentido. No hubo que decir nada, solo dar un paso.

-" Buon pomeriggio…Vongola"-

Levantó entonces el hombre su rostro. Desvistiendo las sombras de su cara y fijando ambos ojos bicolores en la persona del chico que estaba casi a su lado. Sonrió.

-"¿A qué debo este placer?"-

-"¿Qué...haces aquí?"-

La inocencia en la voz de Tsuna hizo a Mukuro reír. Recargó su mano en su barbilla y volvió a hablar. –"¿Acaso no puedo tomar un paseo por estos lares Tsunayoshi-kun?...No todo tiene que ver contigo sabes…"-

De reojo, Mukuro vió como el chico comenzó a caminar hacia él con paso ligero pero seguro. Cada paso era un latir de su corazón que al parecer le pedía que hiciera eso. El peli azul podía escucharlo en hasta donde estaba.

-"¿Oh…?. ¿Tsunayoshi-kun me hará compañía?"-

-"No veo porque no"-

Era como si le hubiese leído la mente. –"Kufufu…Eres muy iluso Tsunayoshi-kun…"-. Le dijo justo cuando se sentó a su lado. -"… ¿Sabes…lo expuesto que estas en estos momentos?"-

-"Si"-

-"¿No me tienes miedo?...Ahora a mi lado, puedo poseerte cuando menos te lo esperes…-"

-"…"- Hubo una pequeña pausa, antes de que Tsuna riera. –"Estoy seguro que no harás eso"-

-"¿Oh?"-

-"Ya eres de la familia Mukuro…"-

El hombre rotó su cabeza para analizarlo con más detalle. Había captado una imagen de Tsuna en pleno ocaso. Cuando el final del día se pone en lo lejos y los últimos rayos quieren dejar su marca en la tierra, plantándose en el rostro del joven y enmarcando de nuevo una bella sonrisa que nunca pudo ser eliminada de la mente y parpados de Rokudo Mukuro.

-"……"- Cuando pudo entonces verlo, el hombre que al parecer había estado siguiendo al castaño se veía un poco enfermo. Tenía la cabeza hacia abajo…se sostenía con las manos las sienes. Como si le doliese.

_-"Inaceptable….como yo-…yo-…Nunca…-"_

Hubo preocupación de parte de Tsuna, la forma en que Mukuro estaba reaccionando comenzó a asustarlo. -"¿M-Mukuro?...Est-"-

Un súbito movimiento de parte de Mukuro logró silenciar a Tsuna. Privándolo del aire mientras lo levantaba del suelo, apretando su cuello. Acelerando la muerte del futuro Décimo jefe de la familia Vongola.

-"Kufufu…muy inocente…Tsunayoshi-kun…"-

Cara hacia abajo. Semblante negro y maldito que asemejaban a un demonio de cacería. Su ojo maldito brillaba en su primera etapa. Sin quitarle le vista al chico que estaba muriendo.

-"Tienes un día que aprender que esa asquerosa misericordia que le tienes a todos te va a costar caro. Simplemente eres demasiado idiota….No…puedo dejarte…seguir…vivo"-

Sus manos aumentaron su fuerza…y los ojos de Tsuna comenzaron a llenarse de agua. -"N-No muku…ro"- Comenzó a hablar Tsuna con el aire que le quedaba. –"¿Qué…te pasa?"- Tocó sus brazos provocando sorpresa de parte del otro hombre. –"Esto….no…es lo que quieres…"- Ahora era Mukuro el que comenzaba a temblar, como lo haría un niño al que acaban de descubrir en un juego. –"…. ¿Que…Es…condes?"-

Su cuerpo cayó al suelo con fuerza. Y al hacerlo comenzó a toser…sin darse cuenta de que el Mukuro ya estaba completamente erguido, viendo al cielo con una sonrisa melancólica en los labios.

Tsuna lo vió desde abajo.

-"…De verdad…No se te escapa una…Tsunayoshi-kun"-

El castaño se levantó sin separarse de él.

-"Quiero que veas algo."-

Al instante, el cielo se pintó con millones de estrellas que asemejaban escarcha en un pastel. Se le antojaba como cristales reflejantes del sol que alumbraba las cordilleras. Como filas y filas de distantes puntos brillantes…Haciendo constelaciones completas, formando todas las figuras existentes…Era como si todo el universo se les hubiera desnudado encima.  
Tsuna no había cerrado la boca de la impresión. Mukuro admiraba ambos espectáculos.

-"Es hermoso Mukuro…"-

Daban ganas de tomar las estrellas. Pero su belleza era tan pura que daba miedo que se quebrasen entre los dedos.

-"Era el cielo de Italia del día que logramos escapar de ese laboratorio."- Tsuna notó su añoranza, ternura y dolor entre las palabras, pero siguió. –"Era igual a este. Me recuerda tanto mis ganas de libertad…Era como una manera de entender que había mucho que hacer y ver"- Rió. –"Al menos antes de encerrar mi cuerpo en esa cárcel…"- Negó por lo bajo pero volvió a ver el cielo.

-"Son tantas ganas de ser libre…que duele"-

Tsuna solo se sintió en posición para acompañarle en silencio. Si, Mukuro estuvo a punto de matarle. Pero era precisamente esas ansias que le sentía lo que lo atrajo en un principio. Ese hombre, no merecía nada de lo que le habían dado.

-"¿Cuándo podre….ser libre?…"-

Al voltear los ojos lo vió cara a cara. No pudo saber cuándo es que se había movido tan rápido pero ya era muy tarde como para hacerse atrás.

-"¿Tsunayoshi…kun?"-

Fue así como, con esa ilusión de testigo, Mukuro al fin pudo probar un pedazo de lo que es la ruptura de cadenas en los labios castos de Tsunayoshi. Logró por primera vez, alcanzar una gloria. Pudo sentir dentro de él que eso era lo que en verdad quería.

Fugazmente terminó y se miraron las caras. La del castaño estaba pintada de un color rojo profundo como el de la sangre de las arterias, una expresión estática pero los ojos calmados. Como agradecidos. Mukuro, solamente le dedico una sonrisa. Acariciando su barbilla, se prometió a si mismo guardar con la vida el respiro de ánimo que le dio ese muchacho que ahora estaba en sus brazos.

El cielo comenzó a cambiar de colores.

¿Quién dice que las cadenas atan?

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Estoy viva! *avienta serpentinas* Con un glorioso 6927 que surgió de no se donde pero que agradezco a DIOS que algo saliera...No he estado en mis mejores dias, pero no significa que sean los peores. Simplemente tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.  
Si, mas de las que tengo.

Ok... Quiero y prometo subir. Quiero escribir...

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo. 8D

lol Mukuro es aveces tan GHEY.

Lol no se porque lo escribo, pero para que sepan en lo que estoy trabajando...Ando haciendo un 692759 ó 18(MukuroxTsunaxHibari...SI Hibari... ó Gokudera) "Karma", asi que necesito estarlo revisando muy seguido para que quede muy bien 8D.

Si.

Sera Lemon.

kuhuhuhuhuhuhu *Se va volando*


End file.
